


Coming Home

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request, photographer!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun is a photographer who travels a lot, and he’s finally coming home after a particularly long trip. Changkyun couldn’t be happier.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Domestic super fluffy AU
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun closes his backpack with a heavy sigh as he finally finishes up packing. He glances over at the mirror above the chest of drawers, and can’t help but smile. The bags under his eyes have grown tremendously, and he’s lost some weight due to the strenuous work schedules. But, it’s all finally over today, and he can return home at long last. He picks up his bags, carrying them all in one trip so as to save time, and leaves the hotel room that’s been his home for the past few months without even looking back.

It’s a couple days earlier than planned, but he knows his husband won’t mind such the surprise.

 

Changkyun chases his son around the apartment, the small boy’s giggles filling his ears.

“Jooheonney!” Changkyun calls after the boy, reaching out his arms in an attempt to catch him. Jooheon merely looks back, and squeals in delight before picking up his pace. Luckily for his father, an unforeseen couch blocks his path, and he smacks into it face-first. He falls onto his butt with a small ‘oof’. Changkyun rushes to his son’s side, taking the boy’s face in his hands.

“Are you okay, Heonney?” he asks worriedly, staring scrutinizingly at his face. Jooheon merely smiles up at him with those adorable dimples he’d gotten from his other father, his tiny eyes mere crescents.

“Of course, Appa~!” he answers. He then crawls on the floor to get closer to Changkyun, and wraps his chubby little arms around the man’s waist. “I’m excited that Eomma’s coming home soon~” he mumbles, snuggling against Changkyun’s soft abdomen. The man chuckles lowly under his breath, and bends over a bit to pluck up the boy from the floor and hold him close.

“So am I, Jooheonney,” he sighs, nuzzling his cheek against his son’s soft black hair.

“Are we gonna have a party to celebrate?” Jooheon asks. He pulls away to stare questioningly up into his father’s eyes, squirming away to get a better look.

“It won’t be a party, but we’ll do something,” the man answers. He chuckles at his son’s struggles, and releases him only to tickle at his sides. Jooheon’s high-pitched squeal fills the apartment, his dimples making a comeback. The sight reminds Changkyun of his husband, and he can’t help the pang of sadness in his heart… But, he quickly recovers as he reminds himself that Kihyun is coming home in a couple days.

 _Just a couple more days_ , he tells himself as he releases his son. Jooheon giggles and jumps off the couch only to run off to his room. _Just a couple more days, and my Kihyunnie will finally be home with us…_

 

Kihyun sits down on his plan seat with a low groan. He’s too old to keep doing this, he thinks.

 _This is it_ , he tells himself as he reclines his head against the slightly-springy headrest. _This is the last overseas project I’m doing… I’m missing too much at home to keep doing this._ He remembers having to miss Jooheon’s first day of school because of this trip. His heart aches at the memory, how he had to facetime with his son just to see him in his adorable little uniform.

Jooheon hadn’t seemed to mind, not really, but Kihyun’s honestly pretty worried the boy will begin to resent him for being gone so often eventually. That’s one nightmare he’d like to avoid if he can help it.

These extended shoots do bring in a lot of money, but they can do without it. He’s got such a reputation in the industry now he’s sure he can get just as good of jobs locally. Besides, even if he can’t, he can always just change his career. He doesn’t exactly relish the thought, but it’s definitely worth it if it means he’d get to spend more time with his family.

“Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking,” a cordial voice suddenly sounds over the intercom. “We’re looking at clear skies for your journey from Tokyo to Seoul, and it’ll be a little over two hours of flight time. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Now, if you’ll be kind enough to turn your attention to the hostess at the front of your cabin, they’ll run you through the proper safety procedures. Thank you for your patience, and we’ll be taking off shortly.”

 _Two hours_ , Kihyun mentally sighs. _Two hours until I can see my family… Two hours, and I’ll finally be home_.

 

Changkyun groans in protest as he kneels on the living room floor to pick up the toys scattered about the apartment. Stuffed dolls and miniature instruments clink together in his arms, and the man has to carefully stand so as to keep from awakening Jooheon from his nap.

Kihyun had insisted on buying Jooheon every sort of musical item humanly possible, as they all share a deep love and appreciation for the arts. However, Changkyun’s singing voice is a cheap substitute for his husband’s… But, he’s managed to teach his son a thing or two about rapping, a pastime and passion from his youth, so it isn’t all bad.

He sighs as he picks up the last of the toys and gently puts them into the trunk in the corner of the living room. He barely even has the energy to walk over to the couch to sit down. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes against the harsh overhead light, releasing a heavy huff of air. Jooheon’s always been an energetic kid, but sometimes he doesn’t realize how energetic until they spend an entire afternoon playing game after game after game together.

Seemingly as soon as he relaxes against the couch, a knock suddenly sounds from the front door, and Changkyun has half a mind not to answer it. But, he gets up to, anyway, but doesn’t bother helping the groan that slips past his lips at the movement. He sluggishly trudges over, barely able to pick his feet up enough to keep them from dragging. He’s just laid Jooheon down for his nap, and he thinks of how nice it’d be to take one himself.

But, Kihyun’s coming home soon, and he has to make sure everything is perfect for his husband, so he really ought to start the meticulous cleaning of their apartment while he can.

All thoughts of this, however, fly from his mind as he sees whose waiting on the other side of the door.

“Aga~!” Kihyun delightedly cries, not even waiting for the door to fully open before flinging himself into the younger’s arms. Changkyun stumbles back in surprise, his eyes flitting down confusedly at the man’s bags in the hall. Wait, what day is it? He should have a couple more days to get everything ready… He was going to cook them dinner, he was going to clean up everything, he was going to…

Changkyun wraps his arms around his husband, burying his nose into the crook of the older’s neck as he thinks to hell with it all. None of that matters now. His love is finally home, and that’s all that’s important.

The younger plucks up his husband off the ground and spins him around a little, earning a breathy chuckle that’s only music to Changkyun’s ears.

“I thought you weren’t finishing until—?” Changkyun can’t help but ask, his voice low as he sets his husband down.

“I got an earlier flight out,” Kihyun explains, pulling away to grab for his bags. Changkyun quickly scrambles to take them from the older, pausing only to kiss him quickly on the cheek before carrying the luggage inside. Kihyun chuckles again, his eyes glistening wistfully as he follows close behind. “Where’s Jooheonney?” he asks, glancing around the apartment. His heart swells at the warm atmosphere, and he releases a deep breath. He’s finally home.

“Taking a nap,” Changkyun answers. He leads the way to their bedroom, and sets the bags down at the foot of the bed. He then turns to take Kihyun’s hand in his own, and pulls him over to sit down on the bed with him. Kihyun hums, allowing himself to be dragged around. The two lie down on the soft mattress and snuggle close, their legs tangling together perfectly.

They lie like that together for a while, just content to finally be in each other’s company again. Their hearts beat as one, and their spirits glow that special light that only those who have found their soulmates can reach.

Before Kihyun knows it, Changkyun has fallen asleep. He can’t help but laugh at the younger, but is sure to keep it soft as he’s always been a light sleeper. He slowly pulls away, pressing a kiss against Changkyun’s delighted smile before leaving the room.

The man walks quietly on the carpeted floor towards his son’s room. He opens the door a little and leans into the room, his eyes absolutely shining with love at finding his dear child curled up under his blankets. He creeps in silently, and kneels next to his bed.

“I’m home, Jooheonney,” he whispers sweetly, closing the distance to kiss his son’s forehead.

“… Eo… mma…” Jooheon mumbles, the slightest of pouts contorting his lips. Kihyun coos under his breath, and stands only to bend over and scoop his son up, blankets and all. Jooheon squirms around in his arms, pressing himself closer to his father’s chest. Kihyun hugs him close as he returns to his and Changkyun’s room.

Changkyun doesn’t even stir as Kihyun sets Jooheon between them and hugs them both.

It’s then, with his beloved family with him, that the exhaustion finally slams into the photographer full-force, and his eyes fall shut.

 _Nothing is worth this_ , Kihyun thinks as he drifts off, his hold around his son and husband tightening instinctively. _Nothing at all_ …

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Domestic super fluffy AU
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
